El origen
by Muselina Black
Summary: Cuando Diego Carrera aceptó la misión de infiltrarse en la hacienda de doña Catalina de los Ríos, nunca pensó que estaba aceptando meterse en la boca del lobo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, y la idea de expandirlo viene de Sorg-Esp._

___Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Bueno, el reto ahora consistía en escribir una leyenda o un mito en términos del Potterverso. Y como valían las expansiones y demases, se me ocurrió coger a un personaje que ciertamente ronda en parte lo que he escrito de la Magia Chilena, y que está en el inconsciente colectivo de este país. Catalina de los Ríos y Lisperguer, así como todos los miembros de su familia nombrados aquí son personajes históricos, pero me he tomado algunas licencias artísticas respecto a ellos, para incorporarlos al Potterverso._

* * *

**El origen**

_El mal existe, pero no sin el bien, como la sombra existe, pero no sin la luz. -__**Alfred de Musset**_

**1660**

Había dejado a su caballo unos metros atrás. Como si pudiera sentir la maldad que emanaba de la hacienda, el noble bruto había comenzado a dar coces y relinchos y Diego había tenido que dejarlo atado a un árbol casi en el límite de la propiedad. No podía hacer ningún ruido, nada que lo delatara. Un paso en falso podía ser su perdición.

En el silencio de la noche sin luna, Diego Carrera, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando en todos lados. ¿Cómo era que nadie había acudido ante tamaño escándalo? Por un momento pensó en darse media vuelta y volver con Fulminante a Santiago. Estaba seguro de que ni su hermano, ni Rodrigo, ni Fray Tomás lo tacharían de cobarde.

Estaba a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo.

Pero no iba a devolverse. Aunque sus amigos no fueran a tacharlo de cobarde, él si lo haría. Nunca había sido de los que escapaban del peligro a la primera de cambio, y a pesar de que este era el mayor peligro al que jamás se había enfrentado, no iba a ser la primera vez.

La Balanza Dorada había establecido contacto unas semanas atrás con una de las criadas de la Quintrala, una doncella indígena cuyo hermano había sido una de las víctimas de la despiadada patrona. La joven se había ofrecido para hacer entrar a uno de los miembros de la Orden, para que pudiesen ver con sus propios ojos las atrocidades que la Quintrala cometía.

Por supuesto, la muchacha no sabía algo que la Orden sí. Desde hacía varios meses, en la hacienda se estaba cocinando algo. Los magos y brujas más sensibles a la energía mágica podían sentirla, incluso a leguas de la casa principal. El problema era que nadie sabía qué era lo que la Quintrala estaba planeando.

Ahora mismo, Diego tenía los pelos en punta. Era como si la atmósfera estuviese cargada de algo que él no podía definir. Una sensación similar a la que se tenía al caminar por el campo después de una tormenta.

—Don Diego, ¿estáis ahí? —una voz suave y susurrante rompió el silencio a su alrededor.

—Sí. ¿Sayén? —preguntó él a su vez. Era la muchacha que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos. Aunque Diego no podía verla, envueltos como estaban en la oscuridad, podía sentir su presencia. Al igual que el mundo que la rodeaba, la muchacha irradiaba magia.

—Venid, la puerta trasera está abierta. Todos están durmiendo y nadie os escuchará —susurró la muchacha, tendiéndole una mano en la oscuridad. Diego la buscó en la oscuridad y se la tomó con cuidado. Era cálida, aunque áspera por el trabajo duro que su dueña tenía que hacer día a día.

La muchacha comenzó a guiarlo en dirección a unas luces que se veían a lo lejos. La hacienda de doña Catalina de los Ríos y Lisperguer.

La casa de la Quintrala.

Diego tragó saliva y se obligó a enderezar los hombros. En ese momento, la decisión quedaría tomada. Nada de dar vuelta atrás.

-o-

_**1611**_

_Catalina se apoya en la pared de la casa y cierra los ojos. Puede escuchar los gemidos de su madre y no puede evitar tener miedo. Su abuela y Mailén, la india que ayuda a las mujeres de la hacienda en los partos, están con ella. Su padre está en Santiago, cumpliendo sus deberes de corregidor._

_Durante los últimos meses, Catalina ha visto a su madre crecer poco a poco. Tiene un bebé en el vientre, aunque a la niña se le haga un poco difícil creerlo. Entre susurros, su hermana Águeda le había contado que así se hacían los niños y le había explicado las mecánicas de un acto que para Catalina no tenía demasiado sentido._

_Aunque Águeda no solía ser un gran consuelo, Catalina deseó que estuviese ahí con ella. Su hermana mayor normalmente la miraba por encima del hombro debido a su diferencia de edad, pero al menos podría estar con alguien, en vez de escuchar los gritos de dolor de su madre en la oscuridad. Pero Águeda se casó con un oídor en Lima, y está ahí con su nueva familia. Lejos de ella._

—_Mamá… —musitó al escuchar un nuevo chillido de dolor—. Mamá, no te mueras._

_Mamá es una bruja, igual que ella. Papá no lo sabe, por supuesto. La abuela Águeda y su madre empezaron hace poco a enseñarle hechizos, además de ayudarle a hacer una varita, siguiendo las estrictas enseñanzas del abuelo Pedro. Hacer magia es una de las pocas cosas que hacen que Catalina se sienta feliz. El mundo entero está a su disposición, listo para hacer lo que ella le pide._

—_Doña Catalina, vuestra madre quiere veros._

_De pronto, la niña se da cuenta de que ya no se escuchan llantos y gemidos. En lugar de eso, un silencio casi sobrenatural ha invadido la hacienda. Mailén está junto a ella, sólida y oliendo a humo, un olor que la chiquilla no podía dejar de asociar con ella. Un olor que inspiraba recuerdos de cuidado, de salud y de cariño._

—_¿Ya nació el bebé? —pregunta._

_La mirada de la vieja curandera se oscurece, pero no dijo nada. Catalina, una vez más sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda._

_Algo no estaba bien._

_La chiquilla deja que Mailén la guiara a la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre reposaba en la cama. Catalina ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. El colchón y las sábanas de la vieja cama se habían tornado rojos. Su abuela, junto a la cama, envuelve una pequeña masa en una sábana que también ha tomado el mismo color._

_Sangre._

_Su madre, apoyada en la almohada, se ve aún más pálida de lo normal._

—_Catalina, Catalinita, acércate —musita con un hilo de voz. El sonido es tan débil que si la niña no hubiera visto a su madre mover los labios, pensaría que esas palabras vienen de otro lugar. Mailén tiene que obligarla a acercarse a la cama de su madre, porque ella se ha quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta. Catalina Lisperguer levanta una mano blanca como la almohada que sostiene su cabeza y acaricia la mejilla de su hija—. Mi niña… Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser… valiente._

_La mujer apenas puede hablar, pero insiste en despedirse de su hija. Le dice lo hermosa que es, lo hermosa que será cuando crezca y lo mucho que lamenta no poder estar ahí para ella._

_Catalinita entiende lo que está sucediendo, pero se obliga a mantenerse serena._

_Sólo cuando el hilillo de sangre deja de fluir y Catalina Lisperguer y Flores deja de existir, su hija se permite soltar un sollozo._

-o-

_**1660**_

Una antorcha iluminaba el patio central de la hacienda y Diego tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar al ver lo que se encontraba ahí. El cuerpo de un hombre descansaba sobre una mesa, horriblemente deformado. No podía saber si se trataba de un español, un indio o un esclavo, porque la piel parecía haber sido arrancada a tiras.

A su lado, Sayén le estrechó la mano, como si intentara transmitirle su calidez y su valentía. Porque había que ser valiente para vivir ahí, con esa bruja siendo reina y soberana en las vidas de sus sirvientes. Diego se sintió un tanto reconfortado por ella. El tacto de su palma rugosa le recordó a su Ximena. Aunque la mano tosca y áspera de Sayén no tenía nada en común con la suavidad de las manos de Ximena de Montaña y Silva, había en ella algo similar. Las dos transmitían paz, de una forma u otra.

Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de pensar en ella. No podía darse ese lujo. Aunque ella también estaba en la Orden, no sabía que él había sido elegido para infiltrarse en la casa de la Quintrala. Sólo algunos lo sabían, como Fray Tomás, Suyai y Rodrigo Íñiguez. Pero ellos habían jurado mantener el secreto y Diego les habría confiado su vida.

Llevaban meses temiendo que alguien del grupo de la Quintrala se hubiera infiltrado en sus filas. Mantener el secreto entre la menor cantidad de personas posibles era lo más sensato que podían hacer.

—¿Sabéis quién es? —musitó, indicando el cuerpo. Sayén, en la leve luz de las antorchas, asintió gravemente.

—Se llamaba Juan, era un jornalero.

—¿Y por qué lo mató doña Catalina?

—Porque osó entrar al cuarto secreto.

Diego respiró hondo. O sea, que cualquier cosa que la bruja estuviese planeando, tenía que estar en esa habitación de la que había hablado Sayén. Estaba seguro de que tendría sólo una oportunidad para introducirse en ella, en ese momento, al abrigo de las sombras. Su misión consistía en descubrir los planes de la bruja, y estaba seguro de que tendría acceso a ellos en la habitación de la que hablaba la joven. Aún quedaban muchas horas para el amanecer, y Sayén no lo habría dejado entrar si no hubiera estado completamente segura de que la dueña de la hacienda dormía profundamente.

—¿Podríais llevarme a ella?

Por un momento, pensó que la chica, que era más menuda de lo que su profunda voz sugería, iba a negarse. Era más que obvio que las habitaciones privadas de la casa producían en ella la misma sensación de incomodidad. Su hermano, Arturo, hubiera dicho que se debía a la acumulación de magia negativa.

Pero, para su enorme sorpresa, Sayén asintió con la cabeza, después de dirigirle una larga mirada al cuerpo que yacía pudriéndose en el patio. Sus ojos, oscuros y expresivos, se estrecharon; su mandíbula se endureció. Toda ella era la viva imagen de la determinación.

—Seguidme —musitó con suavidad, antes de cogerle nuevamente la mano y guiarlo entre las sombras hacia el pasillo exterior que conectaba las cocinas con las habitaciones de la familia.

-o-

_**1620**_

_Águeda Flores sonríe al ver a su nieta de dieciséis años dominar un hechizo. La muchacha lleva los últimos nueve años demostrando que su habilidad mágica es extraordinaria. Aunque en un momento había considerado que podría ser apropiado enviarla a la Schola en Lima, finalmente había decidido que Catalina tenía que educarse en casa. Seguro que nadie podría enseñarle mejor que ella a controlar sus poderes._

—_Abuela, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? —pregunta la muchacha mientras el florero que tiene enfrente va cambiando de color y de diseño._

—_Perfectamente, Catalinita._

_Las transformaciones son hechizos complicados y peligrosos, pero resulta que a Catalina se le dan perfectamente. En eso es como su madre, que también mostraba talento nato en ellos desde jovencita._

_Era una pena que hubiera muerto sin ver todo el talento de su heredera._

_Antes de que Águeda pueda pasar a otro hechizo, se escuchan golpes en la puerta. No los golpes tímidos y nerviosos de alguno de los sirvientes que pueblan la casa. No, estos son los golpes del patriarca._

_Catalina pierde la concentración y el florero se hace trizas en el suelo._

—_¿Sí? —pregunta. La voz le tiembla, porque sabe perfectamente quién está detrás de la puerta. Desde la muerte de su mujer, Gonzalo de los Ríos ya no es el mismo. Catalina, Catalinita, se ha convertido en prácticamente una sirvienta para él y todos sus caprichos. Dice que no desea ser atendido por extraños a su edad, que eso le corresponde a la sangre de su sangre._

—_Necesito hablar con mi hija —declara don Gonzalo al entrar a la habitación. Águeda le dirige una mirada torva, pero no se levanta de su silla. Catalinita es su nieta, y se niega a ser expulsada de sus habitaciones._

_Don Gonzalo parece molesto por la insistencia de su suegra en ser testigo de una conversación que pretendía ser privada, pero no dice nada. Águeda sonríe. Sabe que aunque no sea el ama de la casa, aún puede controlarla a su gusto._

—_¿De qué queréis hablar, padre? —pregunta Catalina, adoptando el aire de mujer madura al que últimamente se ha aficionado._

—_Sólo quería comunicarte que en unos días más, mi amigo Ginés de Valdebenito y su hijo Alfonso vendrán a pasar unos días. Vienen por asuntos de negocios, pero creo que es importante que conozcas a Alfonso. Es una buena familia y serían una buena alianza._

_Catalina palidece. Hace ya muchos años que decidió que no se casaría. El matrimonio lleva a los hijos, y los hijos, a veces, se van en sangre._

_Y se llevan a sus madres con ellos._

_Pero no dice nada. Sólo asiente con la cabeza y espera a que su padre se retire para coger su fusta preferida y comenzar a aporrear su cama con furia. Su abuela se queda sentada, mirando con calma como su nieta destruye metódicamente las almohadas de su cama._

_Si Catalinita tiene un defecto, es precisamente su tendencia a perder el control de sus emociones. Águeda suspira. Podría enseñarle a su nieta a resistir esos impulsos, pero ir en contra de la naturaleza es difícil y peligroso._

_El cabello rojo de su nieta siempre fue un signo de peligro._

-o-

_**1660**_

La habitación de la que había hablado Sayén está al fondo de un pasillo larguísimo. Aunque ella le aseguró una vez más que las habitaciones de la patrona están al otro lado de la casa, Diego cogió su varita con fuerza. No iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera la famosa Quintrala, lo tomara por sorpresa. Siempre había sido hábil con los duelos, pero se negaba a darle siquiera un segundo de ventaja a esa mujer.

A esas alturas, un segundo podía significar la diferencia entre la muerte y la vida. Y él quería, definitivamente, vivir.

La pesada puerta de madera estaba cerrada, pero Diego se inclinó sobre el cerrojo y murmuró «alohomora», un hechizo que siempre le había parecido particularmente útil. Aunque no funcionaba en lugares protegidos por algún hechizo especial.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Parecía que la Quintrala no se había molestado en poner sellos mágicos en su propia habitación secreta. Seguro que pensaba que nadie se atrevería a meterse a su casa, bajo sus propias narices, a robarle alguno de sus secretos.

En general, estaba bastante en lo correcto. Diego tenía muy claro que si no fuera porque las circunstancias lo ameritaban, él ya estaría muy lejos de ahí.

—¿Segura de que es esta? —le preguntó en voz baja a la muchacha que aún lo acompañaba. Había que reconocerlo, esa chiquilla era valiente como un león. O definitivamente estaba decidida a acabar con la Quintrala a como diera lugar.

—Sí —asintió ella y se adentró en la oscura habitación sin dudarlo. Diego la siguió, encendiendo la punta de su varita y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aprovechó de sellar la puerta con un hechizo. Si alguien los descubría, al menos tendrían unos momentos para intentar huir.

Al darse media vuelta, lo primero que vio fue la expresión horrorizada de su guía. La boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Miró a su alrededor, para descubrir la fuente del horror que la embargaba, y sintió que la sangre en sus venas se helaba.

Entre otras reliquiar horrorosas, en la pared de la habitación estaba clavada una piel humana, que parecía haberse usado para algún tipo de mapa místico. Un frasco lleno de ojos humanos descansaba sobre uno de los mesones, cubierto de libros de aspecto peligroso. Su hermano Arturo hubiera podido decirle de qué trataban, pero él sólo podía imaginarse que de nada bueno. Después de todo, estaban hablando de la Quintrala.

Se inclinó sobre uno de los libros, que estaba abierto en unas páginas que mostraban una serie e diagramas para algo que parecía una transformación horrible y dolorosa. Los pasos descalzos de Sayén se desplazaban por la habitación, aunque la muchacha parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no acercarse a nada y él no podía culparla por ello. Acercó su varita para leer lo que estaba escrito en tinta roja sobre la página.

No era una transformación, precisamente. Por lo que Diego podía comprender, era una especie de diagrama que explicaba cómo absorber la energía mágica del ambiente.

O de otras personas.

Una vez más, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?

-o-

_**1626**_

_Catalina esboza una sonrisa que a su abuela se le antoja siniestra. La muchacha acaba de contarle sus planes de casarse con un tal don Alonso Campofrío de Carvajal y Riberos, veinte años mayor que ella._

—_Pensé que habías dicho que no querías casarte, Catalinita._

_Desde esa primera ocasión en que don Gonzalo le había presentado a Alfonso de Valdebenito, Catalina había hecho un hábito de despreciar a todos sus pretendientes. Declaraba que prefería ser independiente y dueña de su casa, a ser la mujer de alguien en casa ajena. Por eso, el anuncio de su nieta había tomado a su abuela por sorpresa._

—_Alonso tiene ciertas… ventajas —dice la joven, que está sentada frente a su tocador cepillándose cuidadosamente el cabello. Siempre le ha gustado hacerlo, dice que la calma. Lo cierto es que tiene una cabellera esplendorosa, y muy rara por esas regiones. Los sirvientes y la gente ignorante dicen que su cabello es rojo porque es una bruja, aunque en realidad las dos cosas no tengan nada que ver._

—_¿Ventajas? ¿Cómo cuáles?_

—_Para empezar, su familia desciende de la nobleza, como la mía. Pero la ventaja más interesante de don Alonso es su propiedad._

—_¿Qué tiene su hacienda que no tengan el Ingenio y las otras haciendas de nuestra familia?_

—_La grieta está dentro de sus terrenos. —Los ojos verdes de Catalina brillaron al decir esas palabras. Águeda la mira de hito en hito. La grieta es una de las últimas obsesiones de su nieta, o más bien, es parte de una de sus obsesiones._

_Desde hace un tiempo, Catalina se dedica a leer libros de aspecto misterioso y a estudiar cosas que Águeda nunca en su vida ha visto. Cada vez que intenta preguntarle a su nieta que es eso que la obsesiona tanto, ella responde con evasivas. Su abuela sólo sabe que la famosa grieta es un centro de magia poderosa. Su propio abuelo, Tala Canta Ilabe, hablaba de ese lugar con muchísimo respeto._

—_¿Por qué tanto interés en la grieta, Catalinita?_

_Su nieta le devuelve una mirada de soslayo con sus enormes ojos verdes y Águeda no puede evitar un escalofrío._

_Don Gonzalo de los Ríos, su yerno, falleció hace cuatro años. Y apenas murió, los rumores comenzaron: Catalina, la guapa hija del anciano hidalgo, había sido la encargada de llevarlo a su final._

_Por supuesto, Catalina lo había negado, horrorizada porque alguien pudiera creer que ella hubiera sido capaz de algo tan horrible y contra natura._

_Pero Águeda sabe. Sabe que a medida que su yerno envejecía y dependía cada vez más de Catalina, ella iba acumulando rencor. Rencor porque gracias a él su madre había muerto dando a luz al cadáver del heredero, rencor porque insistía en presentarle a un pretendiente tras otro, sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta, rencor al tener que hacer labores de criada para él._

_Sabe que uno de los talentos de Catalina son las hierbas y el los venenos. Las pociones se le dan perfectamente, como a su tío Juan Rodulfo._

—_¿Por qué crees, abuelita? La grieta tiene poder —dice la joven, con esa sonrisa que termina de ponerle los pelos de punta a su abuela._

_De pronto, se da cuenta de que Catalinita ha desaparecido. Y en su lugar, hay una mujer a la que no reconoce._

-o-

_**1660**_

Diego se sentía mareado. Los diagramas y las explicaciones eran complicados, pero los efectos eran clarísimos. Todos esos hechizos estaban hechos para que la persona que los usase se convirtiera en alguien aún más poderoso. Otro de los libros abiertos sobre la mesa hablaba de los Horrocruxes, lo que provocó un nuevo escalofrío en la espalda del joven.

En la Schola habían hablado de ellos alguna vez, pero desde un punto de vista absolutamente teórico. Su maestro, Martín de Rivera, había dicho varias veces que los horrocruxes eran lo peor que un mago podía hacer. No sólo porque implicaban destrozar su alma inmortal, sino porque además implicaban el sacrificio de otras almas en el proceso. Un mago que hacía eso, definitivamente tenía que estar desesperado o tenerle pavor a la muerte. Porque una cosa eran los fantasmas, que morían pero decidían no cruzar el velo; otra muy distinta eran aquellos que de partida se rehusaban a morir.

Tragó saliva.

Siempre había sabido que la Quintrala era una bruja peligrosa, pero por primera vez estaba empezando a comprender lo verdaderamente retorcida que era. No se trataba meramente de alguien que experimentaba hechizos inhumanos con sus sirvientes, sino de alguien que estaba dispuesto a todo por el poder.

¿En qué se habían metido?

Que Dios los librara a todos. Esto era muchísimo más grande de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido prever. Estaban lidiando con una persona que estaba tan sedienta de poder que incluso era capaz de sacrificar su alma por un chance de engañar a la muerte.

Los pasos de Sayén, que no había dejado de moverse inquieta durante todo el tiempo que llevaban dentro de la habitación sin ventanas, se detuvieron súbitamente. Un segundo después, la muchacha estaba al lado del joven.

—Alguien viene. Escucho pasos al final del pasillo —susurró. Su voz estaba teñida de miedo y él podía sentir su cuerpo temblando junto a él. No de frío, sino de terror puro. No había que ser un genio para deducir quién vendría a esa habitación a mitad de la noche.

Diego tragó saliva y revisó todas sus alternativas. Lo mejor que podían hacer para salir de ahí, era intentar Aparecerse. No era su medio de transporte predilecto, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Tomó a Sayén de la mano —por supuesto, no iba a dejarla ahí en las garras de la Quintrala—, y sacudió su varita, pensando en el claro en que había dejado a Fulminante, visualizando todo el lugar tan claramente como si lo estuviese viendo.

Nada sucedió. El silencio a su alrededor pareció hacerse más denso.

Al parecer, la Quintrala si había visto pertinente crear algunas protecciones mágicas para su santuario. Nadie que entrara ahí podría escapar fácilmente. Y Diego no quería ni siquiera pensar en la clase de castigo que la Quintrala reservaba para los intrusos. A juzgar por todo lo que había oído acerca de ella, nada sería demasiado poco para quien hubiera osado husmear en su propiedad.

Los dos estaban encerrados ahí.

-o-

_**1637**_

_El sonido del látigo rompe el air y el indio gime de dolor. Catalina lo levanta de nuevo y lo descarga una vez más sobre las espaldas del araucano._

—_Para que aprenda a meterte en tus asuntos —dice antes de repetir la acción._

_Normalmente, los patrones les encargan estos castigos a sus capataces. Pero no la Quintrala. Ella prefiere tomarlos en sus propias manos, porque lo disfruta. Tanto como en su adolescencia disfrutaba de destruir sus almohadas con la fusta. El cabello se le ha despeinado con el esfuerzo, pero a ella no parece importarle demasiado. Está concentrada en darle su merecido a ese sirviente impertinente._

_Una vez más, el látigo quiebra el aire y cae con fuerza sobre el hombre. Su espalda ya está cubierta de sangre, que se mezcla con la tierra del patio. Aparte del ruido del látigo, no se escucha nada más en el patio de la hacienda. Nadie va a intervenir cuando los ojos de la patrona brillan de esa forma. Ya han aprendido, de las peores maneras posibles, que no se puede detener a la Quintrala._

_Pero un sollozo termina por opacar el ruido del castigo. La Quintrala se da media vuelta y enfrenta su hijo, Gonzalito, que tiene los ojos rojos y acaba de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su blusón._

—_¿Qué te pasa, niño? —le espeta su madre, con un gesto de furia contenida. Es como si estuviera conteniéndose de descargar su ira contra el niño—. Así se trata a los indios rebeldes. Tienes que aprender si quieres heredar la hacienda —añade, sin suavizar su tono ni un poco. Cualquiera diría que habla con alguno de sus sirvientes en lugar de su hijo._

_La única respuesta de Gonzalito es un sollozo, que sólo logra exasperar aún más a su madre._

—_¡Mira! —exclama, cogiendo al niño del cuello con una mano y obligándolo a mirar al indio que yace ensangrentado en el suelo. Con la mano libre alza el látigo y golpea una vez más al hombre. Él, gime de dolor; Gonzalo vuelve a sollozar y su madre lo deja caer al suelo—. Débil —espeta con una mueca de asco—. Igual que tu padre. Igual que mi padre. Débil._

_El niño está en cuatro patas en el suelo y no levanta la cabeza. Águeda se acerca a él y lo ayuda a levantarse. Ya está vieja, pero aún puede moverse._

—_Catalina, no tienes que ser tan brusca con él._

—_Es un inútil, mejor estaría muerto —dice Catalina, alzando una ceja con desprecio. Desde que Gonzalo nació, sólo ha sido una decepción para ella. Pequeño, enfermizo y débil. Tiene magia, pero apenas tiene aptitud para controlarla. Por más que Águeda se pase horas enseñándole hechizos, Gonzalito no puede aprenderlos._

—_¡Catalina! —protesta Águeda, pero su nieta la ignora. _

—_Llévatelo de aquí, no necesito seguir escuchando su llanto —dice fríamente._

_Águeda coge a su bisnieto y le susurra algo al oído. Él se limpia los mocos con la manga y la sigue al interior de la casa._

_El látigo se vuelve a alzar, pero el hombre ensangrentado está más allá del dolor._

_No gime._

-o-

_**1660**_

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer alta y esbelta en la puerta. Una varita iluminaba alumbraba su rostro, que a pesar de los años, no había dejado de tener una belleza casi sobrenatural. Era primera vez que Diego la veía, pero no habría dudado jamás acerca de su identidad.

Era incluso majestuosa, lo que hacía que su expresión felina fuera aún más temible. Y él ya se estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo relamiéndose los labios, como si los dos jóvenes que tenía delante de ella fueran presas con las que juguetear—. Nunca me han gustado las visitas sorpresa, jovencito—añadió, levantando su varita y apuntándolos.

Pero Diego ya había salido de la especie de trance en la que la visión de la bruja lo había dejado, y también había alzado su propia varita. Antes de que el rayo de luz que les lanzara la bruja, él conjuró un escudo que los envolvió e hizo rebotar el hechizo en unos jarros con pociones, que se quebraron estruendosamente.

—¿Quién sois? —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

Diego no respondió. Estaba muy ocupado en mantener el escudo a su alrededor, y en buscar una forma de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Si las historias que había escuchado sobre ella tenían una base, no quería quedarse ahí por ningún motivo. Y ahora no tenía dudas de que nada de lo que se decía sobre ella alcanzaba a tocar la punta de lo que en realidad era.

Pero la única forma era la puerta que la Quintrala bloqueaba. Diego decidió que tendría que actuar rápido.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó, apuntándola. El hechizo la tomó por sorpresa y la mujer cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Diego tomó a Sayén del brazo y la obligó a correr, pasando por encima del cuerpo desmayado de su señora—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —exclamó, obligándose a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Pronto, el aire nocturno les golpeó el rostro. En el cielo, las estrellas brillaban, pero su luz no alcanzaba a tocar la tierra. No había tiempo para admirarse con la grandeza de la creación, ni para nada más. Sólo para correr.

El borde de los bosques estaba cada vez más cerca, cuando Diego sintió que Sayén caía de bruces. Se dio media vuelta para ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Una raíz estaba rodeando el tobillo de la joven.

Alzó la vista, intentando ver de dónde venía esa raíz. Pero lo único que vio fue una figura vestida de blanco que parecía flotar hacia donde ellos estaban. Antes de que Diego pudiera reaccionar, una raíz surgió de la tierra y atrapó sus muñecas, forzándolo a botar su varita. Intentó romperlas, pero las raíces eran fuertes y parecían tener como única misión en la vida transformarse en cuerdas. Diego se retorció, pero fue en vano. Otras aparecieron para atrapar sus piernas. Cuando la figura de blanco llegó a donde ellos estaban, Diego y Sayén estaban completamente inmovilizados.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Diego no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba sonriendo.

-o-

_**1646**_

_Los ojos verdes de la mujer siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, haciendo que el buen fraile se ponga nervioso. Porque doña Catalina de los Ríos y Lisperguer es una de esas mujeres impresionantes, incluso si se dejan de lado todos los rumores sobre ella. Que mató a su padre y a algunos de sus amantes, y que practica brujería todas las noches junto a un macho cabrío._

_Fray Librado sacude la cabeza. Por más horribles que sean las habladurías sobre doña Catalina, lo que él viene a tratar con ella es algo serio y aún más horrible. Últimamente, se han echado en falta indios correspondientes a las tierras de la mujer. No pasa un mes sin que el alcalde de Santiago reciba a algún lonco con reclamos en contra de ella._

—_¿Estáis insinuando que yo mato a los indios que trabajan en esta hacienda, Fray Librado? —La mujer tiene una voz grave y seductora, y el tono en que dice esa frase parece burlarse de lo absurdo de la acusación—. Yo no sería capaz de hacerles nada, son como niños a mis ojos. No es culpa mía si algunos de ellos deciden robarse mis mejores vinos y perderse en los bosques. Estos salvajes, necesitan tanto de nuestra ayuda —añade, con un tono ligeramente más suave, pero que no deja de ser irónico. Fray Librado tiene la impresión de que ella no le está diciendo toda la verdad, pero no puede acusarla de mentirosa así como así._

—_No, por supuesto, pero debéis entender que es nuestro deber investigar._

—_¿Vuestro?_

—_Estoy aquí por encargo de don Miguel, nuestro alcalde —insiste él, aunque ya lo ha repetido varias veces a lo largo de la entrevista._

_La Quintrala entorna los ojos, asombrosamente verdes, y el monje no puede evitar sentirse como un ratón acorralado por un gato. Si tan sólo los ojos de la mujer no fueran tan felinos, tan peligrosos._

—_Sí, eso ya me lo habéis dejado en claro. Y yo os he explicado la verdadera situación._

—_Aún así, necesito entrevistarme con algunos de vuestros inquilinos, señora._

_La mujer parece genuinamente sorprendida, pero no deja escapar ninguna palabra que la delate. Súbitamente, sin embargo, se levanta de su silla y sonríe en dirección al monje._

—_Si lo creéis necesario, señor, entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es llevaros al ala de los sirvientes para que lo veáis vos mismo —dice con una sonrisa que es todo menos afable. Sus ojos parecen aún más felinos que hace unos momentos._

_Fray Librado está más incómodo con cada momento que pasa, pero tiene una misión que cumplir en esa hacienda. No puede volver a Santiago con las manos vacías, así que acepta la oferta de la Quintrala, que le indica que la siga por un estrecho pasillo, oscuro a pesar de la hora._

_Apenas tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, cuando un rayo luminoso lo golpea por la espalda. Lo último que sus ojos ven es la luz verdosa inundando la estancia._

-o-

_**1660**_

—Crucio —dijo la Quintrala apuntando al joven.

Diego ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ése mismo dolor había recorrido su cuerpo en las horas anteriores. Pero a pesar de eso, seguía doliéndole como la primera vez. No se hacía más leve, ni más llevadero.

A su lado, yacía el cuerpo de Sayén, aún atado a la silla de madera en la que la habían torturado por horas. La Quintrala se había dedicado exclusivamente a ella por un buen rato, hasta que la muchacha simplemente había dejado de quejarse. Diego no quería preguntarse si acaso la chica estaba viva, o meramente inconsciente.

Sus gritos aún perforaban sus oídos.

—¿Qué hacíais anoche en mi estudio? —Los labios rojos de la mujer estaban prácticamente encima de su rostro—. Estabais buscando algo, ¿qué?

Diego levantó el rostro y esbozó una mueca burlona.

—¿Aún no habéis aprendido, señora? No os diré nada —masculló a duras penas, debido al dolor de la tortura. Sentía la mandíbula agarrotada y adolorida, igual que cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién os ha enviado? —insistió ella. De cerca, era aún más bella que de lejos, pero su belleza tenía un dejo de crueldad que la hacía parecer como si no fuera humana del todo.

Diego, a pesar suyo, pensó en Ximena. En Ximena y sus ojos castaños, su sonrisa dulce y su eterna buena disposición. Nadie menos parecido a la mujer que tenía en frente.

Sin embargo, sus recuerdos quedaron truncados con una nueva Cruciatus que lo hizo estremecerse de dolor una vez más. Ni siquiera podía empezar a describir ése dolor, en toda su vida no había sentido nada que se pudiera comparar a él.

—¿Os decidís a hablar? Aún puedo cambiar de opinión y dejaros vivir —dijo ella. Su voz había pasado de ser dura y agresiva, a ser casi dulce. Apoyó un dedo en el pecho de Diego, que estaba atado a una silla con unas ligaduras que parecían cortarle la piel de las muñecas con cada movimiento que hacía—. Un joven tan guapo, y tan lleno de vida como vos… Sería casi una pena. Un desperdicio.

Por un segundo, Diego pensó en hablar. En soltar todo lo que pudiera sobre la Orden, sobre su misión, sobre lo cerca que habían estado de descubrir sus planes y truncárselos. Si él casi lo había logrado, nada impediría que alguien más lo hiciera y se saliera con la suya.

Pero no lo hizo.

No iba a traicionar a nadie. Ni a sus amigos, ni a él mismo.

En lugar de hablar, junto la escasa saliva que aún le quedaba y escupió directamente en la cara de la bruja.

La expresión, que unos momentos antes, incluso le había parecido agradable, se tornó en furia y odio helado.

—Ya veo que habéis tomado vuestra decisión —dijo la mujer incorporándose y apretando el mango de su varita con más fuerza, antes de apuntarlo al rostro del joven.

Diego se obligó a pensar en Ximena, en su hermano Arturo, en el aire libre y el mar. No quería irse con el sabor a sangre en la boca, y el olor de sus secreciones en los pantalones. Quería irse con el recuerdo del amor y de la vida.

Mientras ella pronunciaba la maldición final, el joven levantó el rostro hacia ella y sonrió.

El rayo verde acabó con todo.

**FIN**

* * *

_A ver, vamos con algunos detalles acerca de la historia y su contexto: _

_-Sayén es un nombre mapuche que quiere decir "mujer de gran corazón, cariñosa" y me gustó para este personaje. _

_-No sé si Catalina Lisperguer y Flores murió de trabajo de parto o no, pero sí que tanto ella como su marido murieron antes de la boda de su hija menor. El parto me pareció una buena forma de matarla (sí, soy terrible)._

_ -Los rumores acerca de la Quintrala asesinando a su padre sucedieron en verdad y el caso, efectivamente, nunca se esclareció. Tanto la madre como una tía materna de la Quintrala fueron acusadas de envenenar a un gobernador, años antes, y el caso también quedó en el misterio. _

_-Gonzalo Campofrío, el hijo de la Quintrala murió alrededor de 1637, aunque no se sabe bien la fecha (podría haber muerto en 1635, también, pero atrasé su muerte), unos meses después del incidente que escribí aquí. Ustedes pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones._

_Al margen de esos detalles, creo que no he inventado nada más. Creo que esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y la hayan disfrutado (a pesar de todas las cosas feas que le metí)._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
